


I've always had a weird timing

by 9nuymph9



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is really self-conscious, Bobby's friends rent out a strip club for his bday, Junhoe is a stripper, Junhoe is trying really hard, M/M, Relationship Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Strippers & Strip Clubs, it begins and ends in a strip club but in between it has nothing to do with Junhoe being a stripper, you all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: “I'm working in there.” And with his thumb, the man pointed behind himself towards the strip club. “You are one of the guests, right? These three guys who organized the whole stuff, paid for 2 of our best dancers and a solo performance at the end of the night. I just hope the birthday boy isn't too ugly.”Bobby looked to the ground, feeling self-conscious.





	I've always had a weird timing

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this was supposed to be smut that's why the beginning or generally the whole strip club scene is so long. But than it turned out a little bit too deep to just end with a typical sex scene that's why I had to improvise. In the end I totally forgot to write any smut/sex scene in favor of finally finishing the story. Sry. But honestly it wouldn't have fit the story line and the kind of growing relationship between JunBob.  
> I am not sure if I liked how it turned out or not so please tell me your opinions in the comments.
> 
> I am mentioning the 5 original members of Winner as well but Taehyun and Jinwoo are female so don't get confused.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also mentioning some songs in the strip club scenes. If you want to listen to them while reading just go to Youtube, but you can listen to them afterwards as well, obviously:
> 
> \- “Bermuda” Sickick – at June's entrance at the dance pole  
> \- “You” Sidi – the second song that began playing when June hopped off the stage  
> \- “Trip” Sidi – in the private room

Being 25, is a thing that Bobby was excited about since his 20th birthday, something that he looked forward to ever since thinking about it. While other teenagers were excited to finally turn legal at the age of 21, drinking and partying as long and much as they could, Bobby always liked the age of 25 better. You see, the age of 25 is a really important age to achieve, or rather, a really fortunate one.

And why that? Because, first of all, you get acknowledged more: You're finally considered as a _real adult_ by the older, maybe because you are finally out of college, fulfilling your future dream; maybe because you are finally able to get a real job, earn your own money not just some hundreds a month. Doesn't matter the reason: You are now a fully mature and hot adult. Not a young college student anymore but still not in the second half of your twenties to be considered _almost thirty, almost too old._ Also, being 25 is the perfect age to find a lot of younger but also a lot of older like-minders.

And so, last but not least, being 25 means that your friends will finally take another exciting step in birthday parties, because you are mature now but not mature enough to be boring and because you have enough like-minded friends to put effort into it.

Basically: Bobby turned 25 today and was now waiting for his big surprise. And this seemed a bit over dramatic but he wouldn't be Bobby, if he wouldn't exaggerate it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally the blindfold was removed from his eyes and Bobby was so eager to finally see what his friends had prepared for his birthday party that he almost smacked someone in the face while turning around himself. An inaudible hiss was heard from said person but the now 25 year old didn't know who it was and so could only apologize to thin air.

It was pitch black and Bobby already opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on as the sudden going on of lights, brightened his vision.

“Happy fucking Birthday, Bobby!” voices shouted in sync and after some seconds of reorienting himself, the man could see that he was greeted by a mass of people standing around him, cheering and shouting their congratulations and wishes in his direction before stumbling forward to crash into a big hug one after another. Laughing, he accepted every hug and handshake without hesitation.

Now, he hadn't even had time to see where the party took place, so much chaos was enveloping around the half American - half Korean, until Hanbin -who had waited for the others to step away from his best friend again- threw himself at him, his arms around Bobby like a headlock.

“You little shit haven't even recognized what place your best friend arranged for you tonight! Stop being busy and start falling to your knees for my generousness!”, “OUR generousness, you mean?”

A shit eating smile popped up behind Hanbin's hazel nut brown hair “Happy Birthday, Bob. Enjoy this year because soon your bones will crack and your skin will sack!” Bobby let go of Hanbin to give Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, who stood behind him with a shy smile, his thanks as well.

 

“You all really outdid yourself!”

The room was big and colorful lightened. Was this a club? Had his three best friends rented a club room for his birthday?

“You don't even know what awaits you, my dear friend. This is no ordinary club.” As if Hanbin had read his mind, he pressed himself against Bobby again, with an almost mischievous smile. The birthday boy knew that something bigger was going to happen but he didn't know if it was something he should be looking forward to.

As it turned out, all of his friends had really laid their money together to rent out a room of a strip club for the night. There were even dancers on the pole and a barkeeper at the counter, too cute to be legal but with more maturity in his eyes than the whole room together. So far it looked exactly like the birthday party of a _still young but fully mature and hot adult_ that Bobby had imagined it to be.

 

 

The party was in full swing when Bobby felt his stomach groaning, he wasn't necessarily going to throw up right here, right now, but he certainly needed some fresh air before continuing to dance around. And with that, he pressed through dancing bodies and a couple making out against the counter to sit on one of the high chairs in front of the bar.

He got the small barkeepers attention immediately. “Sorry but I don't really know where a quiet exit is, could you, you know- ?” He didn't finish the sentence but the man, who according to his name tag was named _Kim Jinhwan_ , nodded with a sympathetic smile and leaned closer to the 25 year old so that they could understand each other better over the loud music.

“You can use the back door, it's right out into a little alleyway and you can come in easily again. I understand you don't want to squish between all those people to get to the front entrance.” Both chuckled at that and Bobby nodded with a thankful smile playing on his lips. “Thanks! I just need some fresh air to get my stomach to calm down again.” Before he could go, Jinhwan pushed a bottle of simple water in his direction “In case you need it, though. Better to be overcautious since we don't want our boy of the night to end up throwing up in a dark alley all by himself.”

This guy seemed to be in a really good mood and way too friendly for someone who had to rush from one end of the bar to another as drunk people hung over the counter. Bobby thanked the smaller again before heading into the direction that the barkeeper had pointed at.

 

There was a simple, dark wooded door next to the toilets that read _'EXIT'._

Bobby assumed this was what the other had talked about and pushed through the door. Making three more steps into a small corridor, he was confronted with yet two other doors, one with the inscription 'STAFF' and another blank door -iron this time-. He turned towards the second one, only to be hit by a gust of wind as soon as he opened it.

It felt so refreshing after the stuffy air inside the strip club that the man just stood there for a few moments, letting the cold brush by him. Eventually he fully stepped out into the dark of the backstreet and shut the door with a click. The bass was still humming around him but the music and chatter became noticeably quieter, now only a distinct background noise.

Bobby had always been a person of the night. He loved the mysteriousness, the shadows that the moonlight colored everything in. He loved the quiet atmosphere. Of course he enjoyed to go clubbing and letting the alcohol and music likewise drunken his body and soul, letting loose in the colorful lights and sweaty bodies, but the calm feeling inside his heart and brain always kept him the most peaceful and satisfied.

Like right now.

The moon peered out behind the clouds into the alleyway, dipping the slender curve of the body next to him in blueish tones, almost like the glistening skin of a vampire- Wait.

“You're not gonna puke now, right? I'm literally standing right next to you and I wouldn't appreciate stinking when I have an important appearance in ten minutes.”

The noise, coming from Bobby's lips was not a shriek, thank you very much! It was just a surprised noise of distress because why hadn't he seen the person _right next to him_ sooner?

The boy outright laughed at Bobbys surprise, throwing his cigarette to the ground before stamping out the butt on the pavement. Afterwards, the stranger fully turned towards the 25 year old, still with a smug expression grazing his handsome features.

Bobby was not gonna lie, that guy had some dangerously plump lips and beautiful dark, gray eyes. And from the careful looks the man had thrown down the strangers body, the face wasn't the only alluring thing about him. Of all the people Bobby had embarrassed himself in front of, it had to be this guy. Only his luck. How long had the other already stood here? Hopefully not already when Bobby had come out. Most likely exactly that.

“Everything OK, man? You look a bit out of it?” The charming features twisted in slight concern. Wow, that stranger wasn't an asshole either.

“Honestly, you look a bit out of it since the moment you came out here.” Oh well, one question answered “You high? Or just some weird introvert?... Talk to me, buddy.” Now the guy looked more annoyed then anything else but all the other could do was open his mouth and then close it again like a dying fish outside the water. No words were coming out of his lips because the lump in Bobby's throat stopped him from doing so.

“Listen, as I said, I have somewhere to be in a bit less than 10 minutes and I don't wanna waste anymore time on you than necessary.” Maybe the stranger wasn't as friendly as Bobby made him to be. In panic, the other would leave him alone in his pitifulness, he finally choked out some words, even if they weren't the most intelligent ones: “W- Why are you here? Are- Are you here because of- ?”

A short silence followed. With a quick movement, the stranger grabbed the water bottle out of Bobby's hand and drank in big gulps until the empty water bottle was thrown into a nearby trash bin. Then the other was looking at the 25 year old again, something in his eyes changed slightly but Bobby couldn't pinpoint what it was because it vanished as quickly as it had settled.

“I'm not going to give you a blowjob if that's what you're hopin' for in a dark alley like this one. I am not a prostitute just because I stand here and smoke.” And now, the tall man in front of him sounded offended, his brows knitting together dramatically.

Before Bobby could even defend himself and how he may have sounded. The boy shot him a single glare to shut him up again. Arms crossed in front of his chest, the boy -because he was certainly younger than Bobby himself- made a step away from the smaller but more muscular one. Bobby felt exposed when the other observed him with an quick once over.

“I'm working in there.” And with his thumb, the man pointed behind himself towards the strip club. “You are one of the guests, right? These three guys who organized the whole stuff, paid for 2 of our best dancers and a solo performance at the end of the night. I just hope the birthday boy isn't too ugly.” Bobby looked to the ground, feeling self-conscious. He wasn't really good looking indeed, with his small eyes and bunny teeth.

The taller mistook his troubled expression for an agreement with his theory and groaned, “Well shit, then I just have to close my eyes and imagine someone hotter, I guess. Thank you anyway, now I can mentally prepare myself.” Again, Bobbys response was cut off by the other. Most likely, the other didn't even want to let Bobby speak for the lack of intelligent responses that the older had showed before.

“I have to go, maybe we will see each other inside... and seriously stop staring into space like you did before. That creeped the shit out of me however philosophical or not your thoughts were.” And with that the other disappeared behind a door next to the one that Bobby had recently went through. Now, Bobby was left alone, feeling as confused as he had never felt before. It was almost worse than being left alone feeling embarrassed. And what had the other even talked about? Solo performance? Why would the handsome stranger have to imagine someone hot? At least Bobby felt relieved that the other was seemingly oblivious about how the birthday boy looked like or the 25 year old would have been the victim of another judging head to toe look.

 

Soon Bobby came back inside as well.

The music had changed from EDM to slower House that was now blaring through the speakers. The pole dancers on stage had already left and most of the people now sat together on the couches and chairs on the sides of the room. Of course there were still some people on the dance floor, grinding more than dancing against each other and that was Bobbys clue to find his friends instead of joining the group in the middle; mainly because a certain girl, who he remembered to be one of Chanwoo's classmates looked at him with a unmistakably hooded expression.

Don't get him wrong, as a pansexual he was proud to say that he didn't care about the gender of the person as long as he enjoyed their company, but right now the only thing he wanted to concentrate on was the still prickling feeling of the strangers eyes on him, however judgmental the stare had been, it still had been a weirdly pleasantly intense one. Maybe the alcohol was getting to his head...

 

Shortly after, he had already found Yunhyeong and Chanwoo sitting on the bar and talking to the barkeeper. They greeted him with genuine but worried faces asking questions about where he had been andthat Hanbin was searching for him everywhere and that _it's almost time for our actual present to you._

“Your stomach calmed down? Hope you didn't puke in the alley, though, because I know who has to clean that up later.” Jinhwan pushed another glass of water in Bobby's hand casually and the younger thanked him, assuring him that he hadn't thrown up yet, before gulping down the whole thing in one go.

Surprised that the barkeeper and Bobby knew each other, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo looked between them. “You knew where Bob was all this time? Why haven't you told us?”, “You didn't ask. I didn't know you were even searching for him.” The accused defended himself. Bobby chuckled at the batter that was going on in front of him as he felt an arm around his shoulder and Hanbin's frown looked at him as the 25 year old turned his head.

“Where have you been, buddy? Are you OK? No one knew where you were and the bouncer said no one left the club either...” His younger friend looked relieved to have finally found the other and Bobby felt bad for making him worry. He didn't regret his decision though, because if he hadn't gone out there, he hadn't meet the beautiful man with the sharp tongue.

Thinking of the devil. Bobby had to find him! He wanted to know more about the boy and what exactly he worked for in a _strip club_. The question, why Bobby was so obsessed with the not even 2 minutes long interaction, was something that Bobby decided not to dwell on, maybe -besides the alcohol- it just had been to long since he had been laid.

“Come on, man. The main attraction of the night is gonna start soon. I have to prepare you!”

 

Hanbin didn't seem to care what the olders plan were, pulling Bobby behind him towards the middle of the room. After shooing the dancing group out of the way, a chair was brought right in the center of the dance floor and Hanbin pushed Bobby on it.

With the last words of _'Enjoy the show!'_ Bobby was left alone, in favor of Hanbin, jumping on the pole dancing stage in front of the dance floor.

The people in the room were now all standing around the dancing area and the stage so that no one was between the two best friends while on younger one on the podium grabbed the microphone that had been prepared when Bobby had been absent. Everyone had those smug and excited expressions on their faces, some friends even winking at Bobby. It dawned to him, that this was the big surprise that everyone talked about some moment ago.

“Everyone's attention, please.” Bobby seriously hoped that his best friend was not about to sing or dance on the pole that stood behind him because that was something that would be burned into his mind forever. Of course, he loved Hanbin. Like a brother. But his type laid elsewhere. Besides, Hanbin would most definitely brake a bone or two if he even tried himself on the thick metal stick.

“I would like to grand our birthday boy his actual present now... Bob, my man. Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and I wanted you to have an unforgettable night since it's your 25th birthday and all.” Cheering filled the room and now a shit eating grin grew on Hanbins lips too as he tried to calm everybody down.

“Guys, guys, the boy doesn't even know what's going to happen so give me two more minutes..... So. Bob... You are the most openhearted person I've every meet. You are the most unrestricted man I've ever seen, especially when it's about your sexuality and how you live it out.” Bobby grew confused at the last sentence, sweat was starting to form on his neck in nervous excitement. Why was his friend talking about Bobbys sexuality now? “And we all love that about you. We love that you don't give a fuck about who you love and who you like, where they are coming from, what past they have. You don't care what others think about how you live out your interests and, well, desires.” Everyone laughed at that because everybody knew what the man on stage was implying at that.

“But honestly, for me, you were always a bit more gay than anything else.” Hanbin raised his hand in apology. Bobby laughed now too, whole heartily at that comment. “Sooo, because of that and since we already rented out a strip club. Let's sweeten up your experience byyy -drum roll please- a little lap dance.”

Wait. What... No way Hanbin really meant that.

Bobby's expression must've shown his inner thoughts very well because again laughing and cheering were heard and Hanbin threw a last wink at him together with a thumbs up, before leaving the stage.

Something in the back of Bobby mind nagged at him to remember a certain detail, but he couldn't pinpoint what his brain tried to remember and he didn't have too much time to anyway because the room darkened all of the sudden and excited silence laid itself upon the guests.

Then, a single light-blue beam of light shone towards the back of the stage. Quiet music began playing as the beam of light moved towards one of the poles in the middle of the depot. A tall, slim but curvy body stood there, with his back on the spectators. It was a man, as much was obvious, not only by Hanbin's words.

When it finally clicked in Bobby's brain and he was about to jump up as the conversation with the boy in the alleyway came into his mind, the stripper already turned around, making Bobby freeze in his action. His mouth went dry at the beauty that faced the audience now, strong eyebrows raised in a playful manner, legs and arms wrapped around the pole.

The blonde hair that had only some minutes ago hang into the boys eyes, was now styled up in a graceful yet messy curve. The pale, smooth skin glowed in the blueish light and was that _glitter_ on his shoulders and hips? A wave of dejavu crossed Bobby's mind at the mysterious aura, surrounding the dancer. But he was not able to think of anything else than those plump lips moving to the heavy lyrics.

“ _Kidnap your soul and control your heart“_

Long legs were now taking one step in front of each other as the man -the stranger that Bobby had meet not even 10 minutes ago- unwrapped himself from the pole and, as elegantly as a cat, walked down the catwalk that connected the stage with the one where Hanbin had stood only moments ago.

 

In front of the mic, the boy halted for a moment. The song was at a lower range now, only music filling the room without the filling words. Bobby couldn't move his eyes from the stripper as the boy bend down a bit to the lower microphone.

He shot a wink in Bobby's direction before concentrating on the crowd around him again. “I'm June. I was told that it would be my pleasure tonight, to make the birthday boy a happy man, but I hope _everyone_ in this room can enjoy my humble performance a little bit before we excuse ourselves for good.”

Why was the strippers _-Junes-_ voice so much more husky and deep than back then. And why was Bobby already feeling his pants tighten to an almost uncomfortable level?

Ice blue eyes locked with his as June effortlessly slipped down from the stage, ignoring how a girl next to him almost fainted as she got a close up look at the dancers behind.

Recognition crossed June's eyes only for a second before a smirk grazed his handsome features. In opposite to Bobby's shocked face and wide eyes at the recognition, June didn't seem to be too surprised to see the other again in such a situation. Bobby had to remind himself that this was of course not the strippers first time in this kind of atmosphere. The older was most likely just another face in his daily life... A slight frown wandered on his face but it vanished as quickly as it came.

In the meantime the music had picked up again and Junes lips started moving to the voice that had began singing.

“ _I didn't mean to pull you under”_

The dancer was only some feet away from the sitting man as his fingers moved towards the see-through veil that had covered the boys face and looped around his shoulders and upper body.

With a graceful round swing, he ripped the veil from his face. There was a gasp coming from the people around them but Bobby was too captivated by the view in front of him to even breath.

Like a ballet dancer, June spun around himself and the light cotton whirled around his frame, now fully pealing away from the boys shoulders and upper body as well. Another step and June stopped abruptly right in front of the older. Now Bobby couldn't contain the gasp as slender fingers trailed around his inner thighs and up to his neck where the veil was wrapped behind.

Their faces were pulled closer and closer under the strippers fingertips around the veil. But right when Bobby's hands were instinctively reaching out for the shining skin to touch, June pulled away. His hands were still dancing across Bobby's arms and shoulders as he strode around the chair, always his back to the other but so close that Bobby could still feel the warmth of the dancers skin radiating off him.

After two rounds, June stopped in front of Bobby again, hands now on either side on the armrests. In sync with the drop of the beat, the dancer let his body drop down into a crouch, bend forward but ass puffed out for everyone too drool at the delicious curve.

Bobby had been in such admiration towards the stripper, that the people around him had already faded out as soon as June touched him, leaving only the two in the center in their own world, but now the voices were back and Bobby could hear whistling. “Concentrate on me, birthday boy.” The low voice of the man in front of him pulled him back towards him before he could even look around.

Bobby almost choked on his own spit as June, legs spread wide open with almost nothing hidden behind the tight, light gray hot pants and white fishnet tights, awarded him with a mischievous grin and a wink, still in a crouch. Lazily the dancer had opened Bobby's thighs and was now gliding between them, hands and torso at contact with them. The fact that June had to look up from between Bobby's legs was something that the other didn't want to think too deeply about just yet, storing the image in his mind for... _later usage_.

June glided further and further up, hands still on his thighs but upper body now at the same height with Bobby's, eyes on the same level if not even a bit higher.

The eye contact had not stopped since June jumped off stage. Bobby knew that his own eyes looked almost black as his pupils must've been blown so much by now and behind the blue contact lenses of the dancer, Bobby hoped the others eyes were almost as black as his.

Eventually, the eye contact was broken as Junes head rolled back. The way his head lolled to the sides in such a sensual way, was almost too much for Bobby to restrain his urges. The pale neck and beautiful body was only centimeters away, begging to be touched, to be held. He could see the muscles moving under June's skin and a few pearls of sweat running down the curve of his waist. Bobby's fingers reached out again to catch the drip but at the slightest contact, June hands gripped on his wrists to push them away.

“No touching.” He gritted out between his teeth, but his smile didn't falter.

With a quick movement, the dancer had singlehandedly pushed the rest of his body on Bobby's lap, legs now spread on either side of Bobby's thighs and earning clapping and shouting from the viewers and a strangled noise from the one under him.

All of the sudden, without even betting an eyelash, June's legs swung higher, higher and closer, closer, closer together until stopping only a gap open in front of Bobby's face. From in between June's slender but surprisingly muscular legs, Bobby could see how the stripper still easily managed to keep his torso upright, supporting himself with his arm behind him on the others knees. But there was only a short moment of awe in the others control and stability in Bobby's eyes because as soon as he locked gazes with June through the crack of his legs again, the younger licked his lips and his eyes gazed down.

Following his glance, Bobby's eyes cast downwards as well. He didn't mean to look so boldly at the others crotch but he couldn't help it by how close and provocative the stripper presented it to him.

“Let's get somewhere more quiet, birthday boy.” A last move where June's butt grind down against Bobby's crotch and the dancer removed himself from his prey, announcing the decision loudly.

Bobby was still in a middle of a groan as hands pushed him out of the chair and a face, much less delightful to Bobby as he had wished for, came into view.

“I told the dancer to give you some private dancing as well. Am I not a wonderful friend?” For the first time of the night Bobby wanted to shove Hanbin out of his way but he was still more than thankful for whatever luck he had deserved this time. It must have been obvious by his panting and already incredible blissed out face that he was enjoying himself, so his friend only pushed him in June's direction.

The dancer had waited for him on the other side of the room. The mass of people moved aside to form a path where Bobby walked through as if he was the king that everybody shrinked back from, only, the people around him had grins on their faces instead of dread.

“We don't have all night, birthday boy.” June called sweetly and the other hurried like a child running to his birthday presents, well he wasn't too far off, too bad he couldn't be with the dancer more than just for this night and in this relation.

 

“My name is Bobby, by the way. Please don't call me birthday boy, it makes me feel ten years younger than I am.”, “Sure thing, Bobby.”

“Where are we going?”, “Someplace we got to ourselves, handsome.”

“Y- You find me handsome? Thanks... Haven't heard that one before.” Bobby laughed, slightly self-conscious again, after thinking back to the conversation he and June had in the alleyway.

“You like talking, huh. Are you nervous, Bobby?” The addressed one couldn't exactly deny that, making the dancer laugh before pushing him into an open door to the side. After telling the guy in front of the room something that Bobby wasn't able to hear properly, June closed the door behind him. Bobby stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing if he should seat himself on the couch that grazed along the walls or if he should stand to give the lap dancer full control of their situation.

On the other side of the room, the dancer sighed with a slight smile on his lips. “Sit down and let me handle this, OK?”

Nodding eagerly, Bobby finally sat down on the comfortable red velvet as he watched June, stepping to a small device plugged into the wall and searching through the screen. After he clicked on something on the screen, music began playing, the same voice from the last song but another title.

“This is one of my favorite artists. Her music always gets me in the mood of sex.” The way, June breathed this into Bobby's ear as he settles on the olders lap, and the way his hip elegantly began moving in circles at the slowly increasing beats of the music, made Bobby choke, embarrassed by how effected by the dirty talking he was.

“Not that we are going to have sex, since that's forbidden, obviously. I hope you are aware of that.” Not even waiting for Bobby to do more than nod, only half way being able to comprehend what the stripper was saying, June continued, staring in Bobby's eyes as he increased the distance between them.

“What is also forbidden, is for you to touch me when and how I don't want you to, like you did back there. I will call this off immediately when you try to harass me in any of those forms.” How June was able to talk so down to earth when he was just giving Bobby the best, most sexiest time of his life, was beyond Bobby, but he nodded nonetheless because this actually sounded really reasonable. “S- Sure.”

Satisfied with the others reaction, June kept on with his performance, even going so far as to touch Bobby's groin, earning a pleased moan.

 

Some minutes had gone by -for Bobby they felt like only seconds- before someone spoke up again. Surprisingly it was the dancer who before had scolded Bobby for his nervous talking. But maybe it was more unsurprising, knowing that Bobby had to concentrate too much at not loosing control over his body. “You sure are a well stocked guy, Bobby.” June had this smirk on his lips as he gave the man a once over yet again, this time more approving than judging.

“When I first saw you in the alleyway I thought you were some kind of weirdo so I didn't think much about how you looked but you're actually kind of hot. How come someone like you is not home, making out with his partner and instead being desperate enough to turn towards someone like me?”

It may sound weird, but this sobered Bobby up pretty easily. It was less because of what the other had said and more how he had phrased it. So appraising, like a genuine compliment.

Bobby had meant it back then, when he said that someone calling him handsome was his first. Someone like him wasn't necessarily on the list of good looking or hot people, and even when he was, it was only about his body, his abs, not his face or his laugh or anything like that. To be completely honest, this was the only reason why Bobby even started working out, to feel less anxious next to his better looking guy friends. It hadn't helped that his most recent break up was because his ex had left him for a foreign model, taller, with big green eyes and a perfect, all teeth smile.

“Woah, you're spacing out on me again.” A hand waved in front of his eyes and Bobby had to pull out of his depressing thoughts in order to concentrate on the more pleasing events, happening right now. But for some reason he didn't feel as aroused anymore as he felt only a minute ago.

“I'm sorry... Let's end this here.” He tried to stand up but June pushed him down on the cushions again, this time with irritation playing in his eyes. “I get money for this so let's at least stay here until the official time is over.”

There was an official time until June had to stay with him? Why did this whole idea feel so absurd all of the sudden. The whole concept of strip clubs, strippers and lap dances felt incredibly sickening now that he thought about it. For someone to be ordered to pleasure Bobby for a certain amount of time only to get money, almost like prostitution itself, had to be really haunting. “Sorry. It must be really eerie to be with someone in this kind of intimacy and act like you find them attractive and like everything they say or do.”

The other was now watching him with an unreadable expression, he let go of Bobby and fell next to him on the couch with an ungraceful mumble. “It is kind of scary, actually. But you get used to it and the other workers here and the higher ups have good control over this place, I haven't really been harassed inside work and every time some creep tried to act further than supposed to, Donghyuk, the guy in front of our door, came to help immediately.” Bobby gazed at the dancer, actually surprised at how open the other had spoken to him just now. June felt eyes on him and turned his head towards Bobby as well.

There was a short silence between them, as Bobby tried to figure out what to answer and June seemed to contemplate if he said to much.

“But honestly” The dancer continued after some moments “I meant it. That your hot, I mean. Also, you are not uncomfortable to be around, for the fact that I am your lap dancer that is. Stop being so insecure about yourself, being confident is making you look more attractive.”

Now it was Bobby's time to look surprised. The atmosphere had changed so much since they entered the room and now he was talking about his insecurities with none other than a lap dancer, a stranger who was payed to entertain him.

Being able to finally get some words out, Bobby still stared at the other with wide eyes, they had locked their gazes for some minutes now but no one seemed to mind or care at the intensity that laid upon them. “Something like that is easy to say for good looking people. No offense but I don't think you know anything about me and what I've been through. You don't look like someone who will ever have trouble with being cheated on or dumped. This is not solved by 'just being more confident', you know?” Maybe Bobby had been too sensitive. Maybe he had been too dramatic even though the other tried to stay positive, but whatever it was, June looked at him with disbelieving eyes before answering.

“I'm sorry that I can't understand your situation but this is no reason to get personal, you know.” Bobby's outbreak seemed to have hit a wound point with the other. He stood up, lips in a frown and eyebrows pulled together so hard, it looked like the tension in his muscles would explode out of his face. “We are strangers, of course I don't know anything about you. Besides, you don't know anything about me either but still made an incredible hypocritical comment about me having no problems with my looks too. Well shit, now we are both insensitive and ignorant assholes.”

Bobby had stood up as well by now, but it was more of shock and guilt that creeped up his spine, rather than the try to stand against the younger. “Sorry. You are right...” But the other just shook his had.

After a deep breath he looked up at Bobby again, the tension disappearing from his face. “No, no it's OK and you really don't have to be sorry. You had a right to feel irritated. Let's forget about it.” He sat down on the cushions again and Bobby joined him nervously.

The mood was definitely ruined, though. It was kind of weird to sit next to a lap dancer like you two would be waiting for the waitress to bring your coffee for lunch break. But for some reason it was also comfortable -as long as Bobby didn't look lower than Junes chin-.

“The official time's up, I will be going then. I hope you have a great rest of the night, Bobby.” The dancer had stood up as the light above the door lightened up in yellow. Bobby stood up as well but didn't dare to walk next to the other.

“I guess that's it then. Can I-” OK, so the regret may have been more obvious than he had hoped for. And maybe June seemed to like cutting people off and reading the atmosphere wrong, because he simply patted Bobby's shoulder before opening the door to step out. “You can always come here again and ask around for me. I am here every Thursday to Saturday night.” He singsonged before walking into the opposite direction of the one that they had come from. Bobby guessed that this would be heading back stage to the workers of the strip club and so stopped himself from running after the younger to clear his actual intention. Instead, he turned around, gave a shy smile to the guy by the door who motioned for him to walk out, and did exactly that after.

 

The remaining night was fun but something still nagged in Bobby's mind the entire time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A month after his 25th birthday, everything had of course settled back. Life doesn't change abruptly just because you officially become one year older and certainly it doesn't change just because Bobby meet some honest and hot stripper who may have not even remembered his name.

He had also not told anyone about the encounter in the alleyway or what really happened inside the private room because he didn't even know what to tell without noticing how weird it all had been.

Needlessly to say, Bobby moved on or had at least moved on for about 90 percent.

The last ten percent of those _feelings_ , he had stored deep down in the back of his mind, mainly because he was a stressed and lonely soul who hadn't been laid for a long time and sometimes he wanted to lay in his bed, imagining something more than pure smut, maybe something domestic or romantic that no one would even want to think about without visually cringing.

 

 

 

The end of January was getting windier and colder than ever.

Bobby practically ran inside the convenience store, fearing the hair on his head would freeze up when he stayed outside for more than 10 seconds. Hanbin was following close behind him, the same idea in mind, rubbing his hands and nose and chin eagerly to warm it up. They must look ridiculous, standing there only in T-Shirts, baggy pants and slippers even thought it was literally minus 20 degrees outside and everyone run around in big, fuzzy coats and high boots for the snow.

This time, Chanwoo's birthday was right around the corner and Yunhyeong, Hanbin and Bobby were preparing for the gaming night that he had wished for, as their oldest had decided to definitely need some more of this and that to give the snacks table the last touch. Yunhyeong could be very persistent if he wanted to and so the other two had jumped into Hanbin's car half an hour before their youngest announced his arrival. They hadn't thought about throwing over a jacket or changing clothes, hurrying to get to the convenience store and back before the other arrived, and now they regretted that decision.

“OK, let's split up. You get the crackers and I get that weird dip that Hyung was talking about.” Hanbin already began walking and so Bobby only nodded before searching for the snacks that Yunhyeong had swore to be Chanwoo's favorite. They joined after a short while with their supposed goods, walking past the Pharmacy section as Hanbin stopped abruptly, making Bobby almost bump his nose against the others head.

With a questioning gaze, he looked at the other only to find his eyes roaming over the row of condoms. “Dude, no time for you to think about your needs. We are here to buy some snacks for Chanwoo's birthday and we have to hurry anyway!”, “Why would I think of myself? Cut me some slack, Bob. I'm only thinking about Chan's pleasure. He is still so young, he is even too shy to _talk_ about sex, let alone buy some protection. We have to help him find his true love, or something.” Bobby just sighed at his friends weird idea because by now, he was more than used to it.

For example on Hanbin's 21st birthday, he had demanded for everyone to bring him a condom as a fee for joining the party and since then he made it his duty to always speak the most openly almost vulgar about these types of topics. It wasn't everyone's cup of tea but after you get accustomed with it, it's more funny than anything else.

“Whatever man, just pick something and let's go.”

Bobby stood bored next to the other, holding whatever Hanbin pushed into his hands as he wrecked his brain about which _size_ the other would prefer. “Middle, or small.. He's still kind of in puberty so it's not going to be big.. but he had grown so much over the years, maybe his dick has grown a lot as well, since the last time I've seen it.”

“Since the last time you've seen it? That sounds kind of weird, you know-” Bobby stopped his words and with that Hanbin's babbling, as the other looked at him expectantly, waiting for the older to finish his sentence. But Bobby was to occupied by what he saw behind Hanbin, or rather, who he saw. There. Right next to them. Scanning through the shelf of cosmetics.

The boy had headphones in his ears, music blaring over the droning of the store. He only saw the other two as he turned towards them, grabbing a pack of condoms himself. _Big._ Irritation glowed in his eyes as he noticed that he was being watched rather obviously. Then they made eye contact and Bobby felt his ears and neck growing hot in embarrassment as the others gaze traveled to his hands full with small and middle sized condom packs and Hanbin next to him holding even more of the same.

This _June_ looked different from the two Bobby had seen the other night: He didn't look as mischievous or judgmental as the June in the alleyway but also not as seductive and provocative as the June when he was dancing around Bobby. His hair had a ginger red color this time and was shorter as well, no longer falling into his eyes. Wrapped up in what looked like six layers of sweaters, jackets and coats, his features and sharp jawline appeared softer and the light redness in his cheeks, nose and ears -most likely from the extreme weather outside- made him look adorable, but first and foremost, extremely young.

Hanbin turned around too, to see what Bobby was staring at. He didn't seem to recognize the dancer though and just chuckled at the incredible awkward situation. “Guess you got luckier than us, huh? We are going to buy this for a friend not ourselves, you know.” _June_ -Bobby felt strange for using the mans 'stage name' in this kind of daily life situation- made a face that was a mixture or bewilderment and amusement. “Than we're in a similar situation, I guess. I buying this for my boyfriend, he's kind of too shy to buy it by himself.” He shrugged in a casual manner and than his eyes flickered towards Bobby, he grinned this sharp smile that Bobby had found so charming, before, then turning away to leave. “Hope you succeed in finding the right ones.”

“I don't think he really believed us.. Maybe the two of us looked to suspicious. Anyway, let's hurry, we lost way too much time here.” And with that Hanbin rushed towards the checkout.

 

They made it just in time to prepare everything right before Chanwoo's signature grunt was heard from the door step as he shuffled tired but excited into his and Yunhyeongs apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of those nights where the sky was clear of any clouds and full of many stars, a night where the moon shone at his biggest and brightest. It was one of those nights that Bobby enjoyed the most.

He hadn't felt like partying when his friends had suggested it and because the others felt bad for going without him, they all decided to instead hang out at the park that was just around the corner. It was already getting warmer as well, as spring slowly drew to an end.

 

Armed with a big blanket, a grill, some drinks and appropriate grill food, Bobby, Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo found a place on a little hill that was surrounded by enough trees and shrubbery to keep it a silent spot. No one had found this place yet and so it was surprisingly calm and clean enough to set up what they had planned.

Yunhyeong began to turn on the grill and the others prepared food, drinks and blanket, as voices drew closer to their spot. Soon after, a small group of people stumbled through the trees but immediately stopped once they locked eyes.

“Damn, and I hoped the place would be unoccupied today.” One of the taller males exclaimed disappointed but the girl next to him just patted him on the shoulder before stepping towards Bobby and his friends. “Would you mind sharing the clearing with us, guys? We wanted to find a chill place to grill too. We won't be loud, I swear.”

Hanbin stood up from where he had unpacked the barbecue and, after a short glance to the others behind him, he just shook his head, spreading his arms in an inviting gesture. “No worries, settle down and let's enjoy this together.” The others agreed more or less enthusiastic, Bobby being the later one since he wasn't feeling like a big group of people today which was the reason why he had declined to go clubbing in the first place. He didn't want to be even more of a party pooper though, so he kept quiet.

 

The group of six prepared their blankets and grill next to the already prepared ones. The two girls of the group -who had introduced themselves as Taehyeon and Jinho- seemed excited to meet new people like this and quickly started chatting up with Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. Three of the male newcomers -called Seungyoon, Seunghoon and Minho- didn't seemed appalled by the turn of events as well, but the sixth one seemed as reluctant as Bobby felt. But last but not least he did let himself be coaxed to stay and when he finally took some steps near Bobby and removed the hood that had hid most of his face, the other finally understood why.

It was _June_. Yet again.

What was happening for the universe to always rub his uncomfortable encounters with the boy right under his nose over and over and over again?

This time, Hanbin did recognize the other though and with a voice louder than appropriate, got the attention of not only June but the rest of the now ten people as well, “You! I remember you, do you remember me? From the store back then. You are the one that brought extra large condoms for his boyfriend, right?” Like a deer caught in the headlight, the boy's eye widened and after a curt nod he stepped away to grab one of the beers and took a big sip before answering.

“And you were the ones that didn't know if to buy middle sized or small ones...” Hanbin laughed genuinely and pointed subtly towards Chanwoo who had sat down with Jinho and was now a mixture of confused and anxious because he didn't quite know what the other was talking about but already sensed that it had something to do with him.

“What are you talking about? You two met before?” Minho had sat down next to June on the blanket and faced Hanbin who was sitting on Junes other side. Bobby, who himself was next to Hanbin as well, tried not to feel too embarrassed by Hanbin's bold exclamations and just gulped down his beer in silence while waiting for the conversation to move on.

“You remember the night when I started crashing at your and Seunghoon's place?” Minho nodded slowly, absently patting Seunghoon's thigh as the other too sat down. There was a short silence between them when Minho and the other ones of the _dancer's_ friends shared a not that secret looks. “I brought some things for Jaewon to surprise him and meet Hanbin and Bobby at the convenience store.... Whatever. You know how my evening turned out so..” He trailed off.

Yunhyeong read the tense atmosphere and tried to change the topping. “Not to be rude but what was your name again? You haven't introduced yourself yet or have you?” The younger shook his head. “Sorry for not introducing myself and also for making the atmosphere uncomfortable. I'm Junhoe, Koo Junhoe.”

 _Junhoe_ finally Bobby had a real name to work with. He mumbled the name silently, trying out how it sounded out of his mouth but when Hanbin threw him a side glance he shut his mouth with a snap, embarrassment shading his neck a light pink. Fortunately, no one else seemed to have caught on Bobby's weird behavior... and his obvious staring.

“Nice to meet you, Junhoe. You look quite young? Maybe even younger than our Chanwoo baby here.” Ignoring Chanwoo's protest of not wanting to be called like that, Yunhyeong smiled at Junhoe encouraging.

“I'm born in '97.”

“Aahh so you are a year older still. That also means you're in your last high school year, huh.” Junhoe nodded and him and Yunhyeong fell into a light conversation about annoying class mates as the older started complaining about that one girl that made his high school years a mess and about how glad he was to have finally graduated.

 

And as the evening went on Bobby felt kind of left alone more and more.

He didn't know how it ended up that way because normally he was one of the most talk active around his friends, prided himself to be quite a social butterfly even. But tonight he hadn't really started any conversation with anyone yet, maybe he felt so awkward with Junhoe being there or maybe because he just wasn't feeling like talking today in general. Anyway, instead, the others had slowly separated themselves around the picnic blanket around him.

Chanwoo and Jinho for example were sitting a little higher on the hillside or Hanbin, Seungyoon and Taehyeon stood at the grill now, absently grilling all the food while talking about the business of the music industry. As for Minho and Seunghoon, they were nowhere to be seen and lastly Yunhyeong and _June_ -, no, Junhoe had sat on the blanket next to Bobby with yet their 4th or 5th beer, talking about this and that.

Bobby stood up, the beer from the beginning still in his hand, and took some steps away from the grilling place. Maybe he wouldn't feel as alone if he wasn't in the middle of all the little groups.

With that in mind he walked through the few trees surrounding the clearing and took some steps down the hillside. There was an isolated tree mids the short grass under which Bobby settled to finish the last drops of alcohol before setting the empty bottle beside him. He stared into the deep darkness of the sky that was freckled with the few stars that were still seen between the city lights and let his thoughts wander.

 

Yesterday, he had met his ex in the train when he was going back home from work. Not that this hadn't already been awkward to begin with, he had also introduced Bobby to his current boyfriend, yet another one, also a model, also ridiculously tall and handsome. He had also asked about how Bobby was doing while obviously ignoring how inappropriate he sounded when asking about _“relationships or sex life generally”._

His boyfriend, who seemed to sense the tension coming from Bobby, was nice enough to pull the other out of the door at the next best station to end Bobby from his mystery. At least that guy wasn't a complete asshole.

But still it had Bobby thinking again, doubting again.

Most of his relationships had been similar to this one. More like affairs than anything else. Playful, not very deep at least not in a figurative way, ending rather abruptly and never on good foot and also short for that matter. It had never been really serious but Bobby didn't expect much for dates that started in clubs or with make outs, this was reality after all not some movie. But there were also no other real encounters he had that turned into more except for those sex based affairs. Why was Bobby always interested in superficial men and women?

Maybe he wasn't made for a genuine relationship. Maybe somebody's looks were more important than everyone always preached. Why else would there be so much fuss about the “first impression”?

 

A light brush on his shoulder brought Bobby out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the side to see what had touched him, only to see a figure sitting next to him, not too close but close enough to have brushed their shoulder on his when they had sat down.

“You really enjoy spacing out like that, huh? Didn't take you for such an introverted person actually.” Junhoe's eyes were cast upwards and a small smirk played along his lips. As Bobby didn't answer, the younger teared his gaze down and towards the other, one eyebrow raised. “And you like to stare. At me.”

“I. No. Sorry...” Bobby quickly apologized while turning away. “ Was just surprised. Didn't see you coming 'is all.” Junhoe laughed at that, or at least snickered while following Bobby's eyes.

They both stared ahead for a moment before Junhoe spoke up again. “I didn't see you in the clearing and no one knew if you went home or not so... Yeah. I kinda looked for you, I guess. Now that I say it out loud it sounds kinda creepy.” Another laugh escaped Junhoe lips and he rubbed his neck, a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, I mean we're not friends or anything so worrying about me is weird. But thank you anyway, I guess.”

Another silence followed that, until a frustrated puff was heard from next to Bobby. “God, this is awkward...” With that, Junhoe fully turned towards him, eyes searching. “You know, there was something bugging me for a long time. Since we first met, you know, at your birthday.” He wistfully didn't address under which circumstances they _met_ , which made Bobby smile.

“Something was bugging you? What?”

Junhoe's eyebrows drew together as he tried to understand Bobby's slight shift in mood but he continued nevertheless. “You don't have to answer me, actually. If this is still too uncomfortable or something. I understand that.. I just-”

“Just say it already!”

“I started that mess with stepping too close into your private life. It doesn't concern me, I should've stayed professional. Some things happened that day and I was in a really bad mood. But I don't want to defend myself so, I am sorry. I was being a jerk.”

Now it was Bobby's turn to pause. He didn't want to be reminded about his insecurities all over again when he just thought about them. But the way Junhoe's expression showed so much guilt, made his annoyance melt like ice cream in the middle of summer.

“It's OK, really. It can happen and you apologized even though I was acting so sensitive and made some stupid assumptions as well. I guess we both are kind of guilty. It doesn't matter to me though, really.”

Junhoe nodded, still searching Bobby's eyes. “OK.” He said slowly. “So, is everything good between us?” Bobby looked up in surprise, caught off guard by that. Why should Junhoe really care that much? “Yeah. Sure. There was never anything bad between us anyway?”

“You sure! I mean that night I was supposed to make you have fun but all I did was everything but. And then when we saw each other in the convenience store- I don't know if you even remember that but Hanbin remembered it and he doesn't even remember that he was the one asking me if I wanted to dance for his friend that night so- But anyway, you looked so annoyed when we met at the store and I didn't know if it was because you recognized me or if you felt disgusted that I brought condoms for my boyfriend-... I am rambling, sorry. You just seem like such a chill dude and all, I do not want to miss that chance.” Junhoe's cheeks and ears had grown as red as a tomato and he chuckled a nervous high pitched chuckle that was more adorable that it should have been.

Bobby couldn't help but outright laugh at Junhoe's outburst and soon after, Junhoe joined him still nervous but comfortable. This kind of lifted the atmosphere.

 

 

When the two groups decided to pack their things together and part ways, most of the people had already exchanged numbers and made a plan to meet up again. Both, Junhoe and Bobby, who joined the others as everyone was already mostly finished with packing up, didn't complain about meeting again and shyly exchanged numbers as well.

“Junhoe, you coming?” Minho and Seunghoon waited for Junhoe to catch up as they all went in different directions, but Junhoe shook his head. “I will join you tomorrow, guys.” The two just shrugged and waved them goodbye.

Confused as to why Junhoe wasn't going with his friends, Bobby stopped in his tracks and turned around but Junhoe just smiled as he walked up to him not giving him a chance to question him. “Let's go, I felt like staying at your place tonight to celebrate our make up.” As if nothing happened he pushed Bobby a little on his shoulder and they continued heading towards the subway.

 

The ride was mostly silent since Bobby was still confused as to why Junhoe really decided to stay with him over night, but mostly he was horrified to have Junhoe in his small and messy apartment. Junhoe on the other hand grew uncharacteristically awkward and nervous the longer he stood in front of the other who was sitting down.

When Bobby finally made up his mind and opened his mouth to call Junhoe out on the sudden decision, a voice cut him off before he could even say a word. “Bob, funny how we always met in the subway. Remember that this was also where we first really talked to each other?” Bobby couldn't believe his _luck_ to met his ex boyfriend and their new flame yet again. And this time he would be making a fool out of himself in front Junhoe, with whom he wanted to keep the last dignity that he had left.

“Hey... you two.”

His ex squished himself between Junhoe and Bobby, not knowing that Bobby wasn't alone. “Don't be awkward Bob, OK? I thought we had that behind us. Jack and I are going to the late night cinema, where are you heading? I sure hope not home you were such a party animal back then.”

“Actually, I really am heading home.” He gritted out, already feeling the embarrassment about being looked down upon, wash over him. He was about to retort something more passive aggressive but Junhoe saved him from making the situation even worse.

“Are you two.. friends of Bobby?”

His ex turned around to look up at Junhoe's irritated expression, quickly taking a step back to not stand between them anymore. As he didn't answer right away Junhoe looked between him and Bobby, who answered instead. “This is my.. ex boyfriend.. and his new boyfriend.” He ignored the hurt looks that his ex gave him. That guy had no right to look hurt after everything that happened.

“Oh...”

 _Yeah. Oh_. Now Junhoe could see exactly why his boyfriend had left him. Who wouldn't leave someone like Bobby for someone as handsome as _Jack._ Bobby only hoped that Junhoe wouldn't show his pity that much because Bobby had already received enough of that pity and not really encouraging and more sorrowful words since he broke up.

“I'm Junhoe.” Junhoe's lips were set in a grim line but he tried to be friendly anyway. Poor Junhoe, he should have just acted like he didn't know Bobby and he would have saved himself from the embarrassment of being with a rejected loser.

“I'm Bobby's boyfriend.”

_Wait._

_What?_

Bobbys head shot up like he had just been slapped. To his luck (or was it really?) his ex and their new boyfriend were to occupied to see it as they both stared at Junhoe as well, one out of surprise and the other with a mixture of shock and disbelieve.

 

As Junhoe half pushed half heaved Bobby out of the subway and down the stairs, he didn't speak a word. Both of them didn't.

Until the subway left. Then, Bobby couldn't hold his questions anymore.

“What the fuck was that? What were you thinking?” He ripped himself out of Junhoe's hands. “If you think that helped me or something then fuck you. Or do you just like getting compliments for how someone as beautiful as yourself can keep up with an ugly ass like me?” He didn't even let Junhoe get out the answers as he stormed ahead, only the fast foot steps behind him told him that the other was still following him. Didn't that guy have enough already? When would he have enough?

“This is no game you can play out of pity. I won't thank you for that.”

“I don't expect you to thank me, OK. I was just- I- I just thought-”

“Don't! Don't think when something like this is coming out of it. Just let it be. Why did you even pretend that you knew me? You could've just acted as if we were strangers, would have left you less embarrassed-”

Junhoe had finally reached him. With a rough tug, he stopped Bobby from storming away. Bobby wished he hadn't, because he could feel the angry tears in his eyes. He already expected how Junhoe's brows would furrow, he expected him to let go, leave Bobby in his misery of self doubt and mortification.

What he didn't expect were warm, slightly chapped lips meeting his, a hand still on his shoulder and the other one now ruffling through his hair. It was more of an angry clashing than anything else but it still had the effect of taking his breath. Bobby's back hit the wall on the apartment building that he had just wanted to enter but he didn't feel the pain, too caught up in what ever the hell was going on in front of him.

As they parted, Bobby still looked at the other with big angry eyes. He was just even more confused now then before.

“I am so sorry... I am.. I shouldn't have done that. Both of that.” Bobby tried not to feel satisfaction at how heavy Junhoe's breath was or how swollen and red his lips looked, almost as beautiful as his pink cheeks and ears. In an attempt to organize his thoughts, he looked down. It didn't matter if he felt attracted to Junhoe.

Junhoe had his hands balled into fists in front of him, nervously kneading the fingers as he continued his stuttering words. “I just felt so angry for that asshole to put you on the spot like that. You looked so fucking sad and frustrated and angered at him and I just wanted to give you a little satisfaction, showing that guy that you have someone better then him and-” Junhoe's voice had become louder and more angry until now but then suddenly his voice cracked and the words only came out like a whisper. “But then you looked so shocked when I said that and maybe this was a horrible idea but I couldn't take it back and- Yeah... I was so selfish for even acting out on that.”

Junhoe's hand reached out, tapping on Bobby's chin as to make him look up, which the other did rather reluctantly. “Please look at me. I am serious, please believe me. I didn't do it out of pity or something. I did it because I wanted to make you feel better. Not that that worked out the last time...” A sour chuckle escaped the boy. “I also did it because.. I kind of wanted to. Wanted to be close to you. Wanted to show you how I felt about you. That I felt something for you. I know this sounds crazy and you can laugh at me if you want to.”

Even though Bobby was calmly listening to Junhoe, this hadn't meant he was very convinced of the others words yet. Honestly, Junhoe could be drunk enough to say shit like that without a real meaning behind it. He smelled and had _tasted_ too much like booze for that.

“So, just to make this clear.” He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. “At our first meeting you thought I would take you as a prostitute. At our second meeting you give me a lap dance and we both get into a dumb fight later on. The next time we meet while shopping for condoms, you for your boyfriend by the way. And the third time you ignore me for almost all the night only to clear up our 'fight' and then all of the sudden following me home, calling yourself my boyfriend and kissing me... In between all of that what happened for you to have gotten any feelings of any sort for me, huh?” After recalling their former encounters, Bobby was now more than ever convinced that Junhoe was just playing with his feelings. The younger was a really good actor for having kept on that incredible hurt and remorseful face until now.

“OK, first of all. My former relationship with my ex boyfriend was shit. He cheated on me. Twice. Once before our meeting in the store and the second time.. that exact day when I wanted to surprise him. But this doesn't matter because I am over it now, I don't care about that past anymore, I am moving on. And second: I am not good with dealing with emotions, OK, not with my own and not with others. I sometimes tend to grow really awkward with people that I'm attracted to. It can go so far that everyone thinks, I don't like them. That's why I kind of avoided you tonight and also, you looked like you would murder everyone that was coming too close to you.” Bobby just stared at Junhoe who grew irritated at the others lack of answers.

“I know, I may have the weirdest timings but back there at the club I found you so incredible attractive and handsome but didn't think too much into it because I had to keep professional and then at the lounge when we had that fight or whatever you called it, you seemed like such a soft and heartfelt man. It was such a positive change to finally have someone who didn't play macho all the time. You even opened up to me at some point and that made me feel like you were at least trusting me for some reason as much as I trusted you. When I saw you at the store, I first thought you and Hanbin were- you know- together. I felt so jealous! Call me a hopeless romantic but we met so often after your birthday, this can't be a coincidence. Think about it.”

This didn't sound like a drunken mans babbling. Bobby sighed as he brushed Junhoe's hands off and took a step to the side to make some room between the two. His inner ego had build up a wall of insecurities that hindered him from even trying to imagine that there was still someone out there that would be romantic for him.

“We don't really know each other.”

“We can get to know each other! We can take our time. It doesn't hurt to try, does it?”

Bobby turned around, walking into the apartment complex. Junhoe just stood there for a moment, not sure if he was still invited but then the older turned around and mentioned for Junhoe to follow him. “You coming or not?” A grin split Junhoe's face and he nodded eagerly before following the other.

“So is this a yes?”

“You are drunk. You don't know what you are talking about. Let's talk about this tomorrow.”

 

The two didn't exchange much more words that night. Bobby had suggested to sleep on the couch while Junhoe slept in his bed, because there was no way Junhoe with his tall frame would feel comfortable in this small space, but Junhoe declined swiftly. Instead, he suggested for both of them to sleep in Bobby's bed for which the other only nodded, already to tired to argue any more.

 

 

The next morning, Bobby woke up in an empty bed. Junhoe probably already left as soon as he was awake. It was understandable since the events of last evening, from the confrontation with Bobby's ex, to having that weird discussion in front of the house, all the way to the two of them sleeping together in a cramped single bed, surely felt quite embarrassing without being intoxicated from the alcohol anymore, not that they hadn't already been embarrassing before.

But Junhoe leaving, also meant that Junhoe's weird confession did not mean anything either, as Bobby had already predicted. Of course he felt bitter because there was no denying the hope that had spread in his stomach despite him not quite believing what came out of the youngers mouth. It was just too unlikely for someone like Junhoe, who had a beautiful face, an incredible body, a smooth voice and enough sass but also sincerity and courtesy to take an actual liking in an easily hurt, self-centered and too-scared-to-take-up-challenges guy like Bobby.

 

With the little motivation he had left, Bobby straightened up. Lazily pulling some random hoodie and sweatpants on, he exited his bedroom to go into the kitchen and make himself some more or less well earned breakfast.

When he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes fell upon a trail that was covered with a kitchen towel. As Bobby raised the towel he was greeted with several bowls and plates with prepared, still warm food. On one of the bowled sticked a post it note:

 

“ _I understand if you need some space. You already have my number if you want to call me. I would be happy to see you again, soon._

_Junhoe”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some weeks went by. It wasn't like Bobby avoided calling Junhoe he just didn't know what to say. The fact that Junhoe suggested to still be interested in what he had proposed the other night, made Bobby nervous and excited but also scared.

His friends picked up on his behavior and soon he had no other choice but to tell them. He told them about everything, from his first meeting at his birthday till the fact that Junhoe had wrote him a note, he also confessed that he hadn't thrown the post it note away yet either but was too scared to get rejected after all this time he had let Junhoe waiting. Yunhyeong was having none of it.

“Call him! You just have to, after everything you told us. Junhoe is such a nice guy! I talked with him that evening when we grilled, he is a keeper!”

Hanbin nodded and Chanwoo laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder. The youngest of them didn't say much, most of the time, but when he said something, it was always a thoughtful thought.

“Jinwoo told me about Junhoe's asshole of an ex boyfriend. I think he really likes you to trust you that way because I wouldn't be as open to just anybody after I would've been hurt like this. He is willing to start something new and you need that as well. You need to move on and start over again.”

Bobby couldn't disagree with that. Now he actually felt bad for letting his insecurities act up. He has acted so childish, if Junhoe would still be willing to get to know him, than he didn't know how to deserve that boy. Should he be embarrassed by the fact that on top of all of that, this boy was also so much younger than him?

 

 

When he finally called Junhoe, no one picked up. Maybe he should give it up since obviously the other wasn't interested anymore-

_* Incoming Call: Junhoe *_

Bobby answered the call even before the second ring sounded.

“Hello? Junhoe?”

“Uhm no sorry.” The voice that answered was a higher male's. “He's kind of occupied at the moment.”

“Oh, OK. Do you know when I can call him again?”

“His shift ends at 1.30am and even after that I still don't know if he wouldn't be too tired-”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I will try it some other time.” Bobby was about to hang up as the voice almost shouted into the other end of the phone.

“Wait! You sounded like it was important, why not come round and I will see what I can do?”

Bobby agreed hesitantly before saying good bye to the man and making his way to the all too familiar strip club.

 

 

“So it really is you... Junhoe didn't want to tell us any details but I don't remember anyone of his customers who he would've been interested in besides you.”

The guy answering Junhoe's phone had told Bobby to meet him in the alleyway at the rear entrance and when Bobby arrived, he recognized the man as Donghyuk, the body guard that had stood in front of the private room at Bobby's birthday two and a half months ago.

The man stood there, leaning against the wall and smiling at Bobby like he just came here to save the world. At Bobby's questioning stare, Donghyuk's smile only broadened. “Come, my break is almost over but my friend can bring you back stage and maybe you can find Junhoe in a free moment.”

 

Bobby stood at the counter of the bar as Donghyuk asked for a certain Jinhwan, the friendly bar keeper that had showed Bobby to the back door back then. The world really was small.

“I will get him, just wait here for a second.” Bobby only nodded and started to look around. A lot of female but also some male dancers were walking around or danced on stage and Bobby felt weird in the middle of all those perverts throwing money at them. He than remembered that he and his friends hadn't been different. It made him sick to the stomach to think back, even though he tried to comfort himself at the thought that they hadn't objectified him or anything like that.

A shrill scream was coming from besides him and brought Bobby out of his thoughts. He had drifted off for a few minutes and hadn't realized the tumult unfolding at one of the tables. A man had roughly grabbed the shoulder of one of the dancers and was pulling it close even though the performer was struggling to get free.

“Get your hands off me!”

“Oh, now you are getting informal with me? This is no way to treat your customers, you know. I am not asking for much, only a little intimacy and pleasure.”

One of the other dancers tried to get themselves between the two men but she was thrown to the side easily. Where were the security when they were needed? Besides a few workers no one even tried to act on it. Everyone else seemed to be simply uninterested or unbothered at how the dancer was treated. Without thinking, Bobby rushed towards the two wrestling men. Only when he came closer he recognized the dancer, though.

“Junhoe.” He breathed out in shook.

The called one turned as much as he could. His wet eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his lips but only for a second before he was tucked towards the older man again.

Anger filled Bobby's heart and the 25 year old stormed the last two feet towards the fight only to crash into the older man with all his strength and knocking him to the ground. Junhoe almost fell with him but Bobby caught the younger and held him in his strong arms for a moment before helping him to a full stand again and turning to the man that was now getting up from the ground, ready to lash out. Fortunately, Donghyuk came right in time to grab his collar and drag him away, apologizing for not having been there sooner. Jinhwan, who followed closely behind, threw them a quick but bright smile before waving for them to follow him back stage.

 

Jinhwan left them alone as soon as they found an unoccupied room. The door closed with a final click behind Bobby and a still shaking Junhoe.

Then, everything went to fast for Bobby to comprehend it. There was the rustling of fabric and the low grunt as Bobby's head hit the pillow of the couch that the two were seated on. Hands were ruffling through and tugging on his hair and warm breath tickled his face as Junhoe's lips searched for his own with a hunger that Bobby hadn't experienced before.

“Jun- Junhoe- Calm down.” When he was able to push Junhoe off to a distance where he could at least breath properly, both of there lips where red and swollen, connected by a sinful strand of spit. Junhoe looked so utterly wrecked that Bobby had to hold back his urges to continue the session in favor of actually talking about why he was here in the first place.

“You came. I thought you were creeped out by me.” Bobby could only chuckle at the hope and relief in Junhoe's eyes.

“I am sorry. I want to make up for my stupidity and for taking so long.”

“So you....”

“So I....”

Junhoe hit him playfully on the chest and Bobby would not admit it but it actually hurt. Trying to play down the pain he laughed a bit and then nodded.

“I want to get to know you.”

The hug he received was nearly as painful as the hit but when he heard Junhoe's happy humming and warm hands rubbing up and down his back he decided that it was worth it.

“But there is one thing that you need to do for me in order for me to be happy.” Junhoe let go of him and looked at him with an uncertain gaze.

“You need to stop working in this place, you may trust the people here but I don't trust the costumers...”

“More than gladly! I just needed it for some college money because my parents can't afford so much and I don't want to be a burden.. I don't even know how I ended up in here- I am rambling again.” Junhoe looked flustered and that made him look cuter than a man in lingerie should look like.

 

 

Bobby woke up in an empty bed.

Had this all been a terrible dream to show him how much his real life sucked?

Lazily Bobby straightened himself and threw on a random hoodie and some sweatpants before leaving his bedroom. His stomach growled, maybe he should head to the kitchen and eat something before thinking about his life choices and blaming himself on the reality.

Bobby took some steps into the corridor but stopped once he heard the noise coming from the kitchen. Someone was in his flat, moving pans and and pots. As he walked into the room his breath hitches, warmth spreading in his chest at that incredible domestic picture that presented itself to him when he walked through the door frame.

 

Junhoe stood at the stove, cocking from the few ingredients he had found in the fridge. He was only in his boxer shorts and one of Bobby's big, old, raddy shirts hang loosely from his slim shoulders showing of the smooth muscles of his neck and back. Without context, this would look like the most normal situation in the world. In fact, if this would've been Yunhyeong, Bobby would only nag about how the other used all the food that he had still left. But this wasn't one of his best friends.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” He made a few steps in Junhoe's direction before halting again, the other had turned around now and greeted him with a shy smile that quickly turned into a mischievous one as the younger looked down at himself and than back at Bobby.

“But I don't want to wear my clothes I've already worn those for two day. Besides, yours feel so comfortable. And they smell like you.”

Bobby was about to point out that wearing that T-Shirt that he hadn't washed in months wasn't much of a better choice when he noticed Junhoe glancing down his frame. “Nice morning wood I guess.” He teased, biting his lips.

In horror Bobby noticed his hard on as well, but too late. He was about to turn around and leave the kitchen again but Junhoe made two steps with his way to long legs and threw his arms around the smaller male. “Let me take care of this, pleease. Let's date, please.” He hummed into the others ear. He was asking for two totally different but both really embarrassing confessions and Bobby didn't know how to handle the boldness that the 4 years younger showed whenever the conversation was taking a more private or intimate path.

“Or do you not find me attractive? Am I not your type?” Prompt, Bobby shook his head, maybe a bit too hurriedly. Junhoe snickered but this sound appeared nothing like the low rumbling, mocking or alluring one that Junhoe mostly gave the last times that the two had met but also not the squeaking sound he made whenever he was embarrassed. This time it was a soft, pleased chuckle. The arms around Bobby tightened. “So that means I do not have to seduce you?”

“Enough seducing, thank you very much.”

“If we ever get to tell our children how we met, are we gonna tell them about your birthday, about the grilling get together or about when you finally answered me last night?”

“Let's get to know each other first.” Bobby answered like he always had, even though he was already turning around to lift Junhoe up and on top of the counter, food long forgotten.

 


End file.
